Operations in conventional computer operating environments are typically performed using pull-down menu items, pop-up menu items and onscreen graphic control devices, such as faders, buttons and dials. In order to perform a specific operation, a user may need to navigate through different levels of menus to activate a number of menu items in a prescribed order or to locate a desired control device.
A concern with these conventional approaches to perform operations is that these menu items and graphic control devices are usually preprogrammed to perform designated operations using designated objects, which may not be modifiable by the users. Thus, the conventional approaches do not provide flexibility for users to change or develop operations using objects that differ from the preprogrammed operations.
Another concern is that different operations generally require the user to memorize different menu items and their locations to perform the operations. Thus, the knowledge of how to perform a specific operation does not typically make it easier to learn a different operation.
In view of these concerns, there is a need for an intuitive and non-complex method for creating user-defined operations in a computer operating environment.